"Beauties and the Bear" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MESS HALL -- 16:02 * Ryan13 sits down at a table and folds arms. 16:03 * Brandon| walks into the mess hall. 16:03 * Trixie- crosses her legs and looks away from everyone. 16:03 <@Samantha|> *walks into the mess hall, bumps into Brandon* 16:03 <+Brandon|> Oh, pardon me. @Samantha 16:03 <@Samantha|> >.> 16:03 <@Samantha|> Watch where you're going, BLANDon. 16:03 <+Brandon|> :| 16:03 <+Trixie-> That wasn't even funny! 16:03 <+Brandon|> *walks away from Samantha* Alrighty then.... 16:04 <@Samantha|> I thought it was HILARIOUS. 16:04 <+Trixie-> I can't believe you're still here. >.> 16:04 <+Brandon|> (conf) I can't believe Vanessa is gone... and it's all because of Samantha... That was all so low. Trixie, you better have a plan because I'm sure you're in hot water, too. 16:05 * Brandon| walks over to get gruel and sits at a table to himself. 16:05 * Ethan| sulks in. 16:05 <@Ryan13> :o 16:05 <@Ryan13> Ethan!! :D 16:06 <@Ryan13> So great to see you. 16:06 <@Ryan13> Come on, sit next to me, buddy. :3 16:06 <@Samantha|> Ugh. >.> 16:06 <@Ethan|> Oh... 16:06 <@Ethan|> Hi, Ryan... 16:06 <@Ethan|> How are you? 16:07 <@Ryan13> (conf) I am low on allies, and Samantha is a major threat. Since Vanessa's gone, there's no use in getting rid of Trixie... so the only REAL threat left is everyone's favorite ex-team captain. If we get her out, it's a one-way ticket for me to the finals. 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> *struts in and poses* 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> *flips hair* 16:08 <@Ryan13> :| 16:08 <+Brandon|> o.o 16:08 <+Trixie-> Gross. 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> *whips hair back and forth* 16:08 <@Ethan|> :|""" 16:08 <@Samantha|> Disgusting. 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> UH-UH. *stops* 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> It's FASHION time, fashionistas! 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> :3 16:09 <+Trixie-> :-O 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Just like our challenge from last season, the rules are simple. 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Design a costume, pick a model, and present it in front of MOI. 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Except, since it's the final FIVE. 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> If everyone partners up, that means SOMEONE is going to be left out of the loop. 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Which means that someone will probably have to dress an animal... a MUTANT animal! 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> :3 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> So, pick your partners. 16:09 <+Trixie-> :| 16:09 <@Ethan|> I took fashion as an elective sophomore year! 16:09 * Ryan13 grabs Trixie. 16:09 <@Ryan13> Hey, Trix! 16:09 <@Ryan13> :3 16:10 <+Trixie-> Hey, Ryan! :D 16:10 <@Ryan13> You're good at fashion, right? 16:10 <@Ryan13> ^_^ 16:10 <@Ryan13> Me and you can totally win this. 16:10 <+Trixie-> Def. 16:10 * Samantha| picks Ethan. 16:10 <@Samantha|> :D 16:10 <@Ethan|> But... 16:10 <+Brandon|> But.... :| 16:10 <@Ethan|> I don't like you! 16:10 <@Ethan|> D: 16:10 <@Ethan|> Oh well. 16:10 <@Samantha|> Too bad. >.> 16:10 <@Ethan|> I guess choosing between an animal and an animal leaves me no where. 16:10 <@Ethan|> xD 16:10 <@Samantha|> -_- 16:10 <@Samantha|> You are not funny. 16:11 * Ryan13 snickers. 16:11 <@Ryan13> I thought it was pretty funny. 16:11 <+Brandon|> I, uhh... guess I'm partner-less, then. 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, so. 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Split off and design your costumes. 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ETHAN/SAMANTHA -- 16:11 <@Ethan|> Hm... 16:11 <@Ethan|> Let me see... 16:11 <@Samantha|> You don't get any input. 16:11 <@Samantha|> >.> 16:12 <@Ethan|> Hey, I'm the designer! 16:12 <@Ethan|> :@ 16:12 <@Samantha|> Um. 16:12 <@Samantha|> I am the designer. 16:12 <@Samantha|> You're the model. 16:12 <@Ethan|> Well. 16:12 <@Ethan|> My ma always told me I had the face to be a model. 16:12 <@Ethan|> Okay, why not? 16:13 <@Samantha|> Okay. 16:13 <@Samantha|> Good. 16:13 <@Samantha|> First, we have to do something that Chris likes. 16:13 <@Samantha|> So, um... 16:13 <@Samantha|> Hm... 16:13 <@Ethan|> Himself? 16:13 <@Samantha|> OH! 16:13 <@Ethan|> :| 16:13 <@Samantha|> I got it! 16:13 <@Samantha|> We can have you dress up in a Chris shirt. :D 16:14 <@Samantha|> Unless YOU have any better ideas. >.> 16:14 <@Ethan|> Well, where are we supposed to acquire such a risque fashion product? 16:14 <@Ethan|> I did have ONE idea. 16:15 <@Samantha|> It better be a good one. >.> 16:15 * Ethan| whispers in Samantha's ear. 16:15 <@Samantha|> :o 16:15 <@Samantha|> (conf) I hate to admit it, but... 16:15 <@Samantha|> BRILLIANT! 16:15 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TRIXIE/RYAN -- 16:15 <@Ryan13> Okay, so. 16:15 <@Ryan13> I can be the model, obviously. 16:15 <@Ryan13> I DO have the face, body, and jawline for it. :D 16:16 <@Ryan13> What are you planning on designing? 16:16 <+Trixie-> Well. 16:17 <+Trixie-> You're really scrawny, so we don't want to highlight that. 16:17 <@Ryan13> What? :@ 16:17 <+Trixie-> And annoying, so don't talk when you model. 16:17 <@Ryan13> ANNOYING? 16:17 <+Trixie-> Shhhhhhhh! 16:17 <+Trixie-> :@ 16:17 <+Trixie-> So. 16:18 <+Trixie-> I was thinking of going preppy! 16:18 <+Trixie-> You know, a cute little sweater vest and a collared shirt. 16:18 <+Trixie-> c: 16:19 * Ryan13 scoffs in disgust. 16:19 <@Ryan13> Wow, Trixie. 16:19 <@Ryan13> What a... 16:19 <@Ryan13> Fascinating idea. ^_^ 16:19 <@Ryan13> I'm SO in! 16:19 <+Trixie-> I know, right? 16:19 <+Trixie-> Oh, but black is so out. 16:19 <+Trixie-> And red. 16:19 <+Trixie-> And every color... 16:20 <+Trixie-> Except pink. 16:20 <+Trixie-> c: 16:20 <@Ryan13> Pink, huh? 16:20 <@Ryan13> Great. :D 16:20 <@Ryan13> (conf) *laughs* Oh, she is ADORABLE! And by that, I mean if we lose, she is going to be ADORABLE walking down that Dock of Shame into THAT giant toilet! SCRAWNY AND ANNOYING? As if! EVERYBODY LIKES ME. :@ 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> -- BRANDON -- 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> *voice-over* Since Brandon doesn't have a model, he must venture off into the forest and capture an animal which he will dress. 16:20 <+Brandon|> Uhh... This shouldn't be too hard... 16:20 * Brandon| walks around in the forest. 16:21 <+Brandon|> Gives me time to think anyway, I guess... 16:21 <+Brandon|> *continues walking* Why is it so quiet here? That's... not like the forest. 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *growls from behind a bush* 16:22 <+Brandon|> :| 16:22 <+Brandon|> Uhh... What was that? ._. 16:22 <+Brandon|> Wait... *snaps fingers*... That may have been a bear. 16:22 <+Brandon|> (conf) Believe it or not... that may be perfect for me. 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *emerges from the bushes and reveals that he is just a tiny baby bear* 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: :@ 16:23 <+Brandon|> OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH <3 16:23 <+Brandon|> You are just the cutest thing! 16:23 * Brandon| runs towards the bear and picks it up. 16:23 <+Brandon|> I have plans for you. :3 16:24 <+Brandon|> How does a little monkey suit sound? ^_^ 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *roars delicately* 16:24 * Brandon| cuddles it and walks back to campgrounds. 16:24 <+Brandon|> Yeah... we need... a lot for this. 16:25 <+Brandon|> Hmm... I hope Chris has everything. Otherwise, this'll be... difficult. 16:25 <+Brandon|> *runs back to Chris* 16:25 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ETHAN/SAMANTHA -- 16:26 <@Ethan|> More red make-up on my cheek. 16:26 <@Samantha|> Fine. >.> 16:26 * Samantha| applies make-up on Ethan. 16:26 <@Ethan|> And a little blush under my eye! 16:26 <@Samantha|> >.> 16:26 <@Samantha|> You are such a prima donna. :@ 16:26 <@Ethan|> >.> 16:26 <@Ethan|> There's just one thing missing... 16:26 <@Ethan|> The smell. 16:27 <@Ethan|> I need to smell like a... y'know. 16:27 <@Ethan|> How can we accomplish that? 16:27 <@Samantha|> Like a what? :| 16:27 * Ethan| whispers. 16:27 <@Samantha|> OOOOOOOOOOOH. 16:27 <@Samantha|> Okay. >.> 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TRIXIE/RYAN -- 16:28 <@Ryan13> Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-CHOO! 16:28 <@Ryan13> I am SO allergic to these fabrics. :@ 16:28 <@Ryan13> Can't you *sneezes* pick something... *sneezes* 16:28 <@Ryan13> ELSE?! 16:28 <+Trixie-> Aw, that's unfortunate. *continues* 16:29 <+Trixie-> But no, this is the only thing that looks good on you. >.> 16:29 <@Ryan13> But! 16:29 <@Ryan13> What about what I was wearing before? 16:29 <@Ryan13> That looked good! :@ 16:29 <+Trixie-> Oh, yeah, sure, it did. 16:29 <+Trixie-> Now, time for my favorite part. Makeup! 16:29 * Trixie- applies foundation. 16:30 <@Ryan13> Ugh. <.< 16:30 <@Ryan13> WHY do I need makeup? 16:30 <@Ryan13> I don't even have bad skin! 16:30 <+Trixie-> Are you serious? >.> *applies more* 16:30 <+Trixie-> Okay, now just a liiiiiiiiittle bit of eyeliner. 16:30 <+Trixie-> For the dramatic effect. 16:31 * Trixie- accidentally pokes Ryan's eye. 16:31 <+Trixie-> Oops. 16:31 <@Ryan13> AHHHHHHH! 16:31 <@Ryan13> (conf) Last season, Vanessa dressed me up like a walking DISCO BALL! But at least we ended up winning invincibility... Trixie's sweater vest catastrophe is the DUMBEST thing I have ever heard of, and it's GOING to make us lose! Unless I make a few ADJUSTMENTS... 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> -- BRANDON -- 16:31 <+Brandon|> Okay! Let's get to this! 16:31 <+Brandon|> *sigh* You're so small... :c 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Here you go, Brandon. 16:31 * ChrisMcLean pushes in a box. 16:31 <+Brandon|> What's that? 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> It's your fabrics, some tops... 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Basic accessories. 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> The producers felt bad for you since everyone hates you. xD 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Good luck! 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> *walks off* 16:32 <+Brandon|> Oh, great!! I-- Wait. D: 16:32 <+Brandon|> (conf) What does THAT mean!? D: 16:32 <+Brandon|> Anyway..... 16:32 * Brandon| digs through box. 16:33 <+Brandon|> *finds a razor* You need to be trimmed a bit to fit into whatever's in here. *starts trimming body hair a bit* 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *growls* 16:33 <+Brandon|> Oh, don't worry! It shouldn't hurt. ^^ 16:33 * Brandon| continues. 16:33 <+Brandon|> Okay... 16:33 * Brandon| sets bear down and continues digging. 16:33 <+Brandon|> I need... slacks... and a shirt.... 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *scratches its neck* 16:34 <+Brandon|> Awww <3 16:34 * Brandon| fishes out a pair of brown slacks (they exist) and an undershirt. 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> -- JUDGING -- 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, fashionistas! :D 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to show us what you've got! 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> First up... Ethan and SAMANTHA!! 16:35 <@Samantha|> Alright, so. 16:36 * Ethan| walks out in torn up clothes, a black eye, messed up hair, and fake blood. 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Yeesh. :s 16:36 <@Samantha|> We tried to go with a look that everyone would enjoy. 16:36 <@Samantha|> Which is why Ethan is sporting the appearance of a deceased contestant; something Chris fantasizes in his dreams every night. 16:36 <@Samantha|> :D 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> I don't wish that. :@ 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> I just like them getting slightly injured! 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> It's good for ratings. :@ 16:36 <@Ryan13> Hear that, Trixie? :D 16:36 <+Brandon|> (conf) .... She LIVES... to suck.... up. *sighs* 16:36 <@Ryan13> Maybe you should take one for the team... 16:36 <@Ryan13> :3 16:36 <@Ethan|> I knew we should've went with a carrot costume! 16:36 <@Ethan|> :@ 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Right. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan and Trixie, you're up next! 16:37 <+Trixie-> >.> 16:37 <@Samantha|> Way to go, Ethan. >.> 16:37 * Ryan13 runs backstage, rips off Trixie's costume, and puts on something else. 16:37 * Ryan13 starts walking the runway. 16:37 <+Trixie-> Hey! 16:37 <+Trixie-> :@ 16:37 <@Ryan13> As you can see, Chris, I'm sporting a jean jacket against jeans! A total throwback to the 70s AND totally vintage. 16:37 <@Ryan13> And totally NOT Trixie's creation. >.> 16:37 <+Trixie-> That is NOT what I told you to wear! 16:37 <+Trixie-> What?!? 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Ooh, nice! 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> But I've gotta take points off for lack of cooperation. 16:38 <+Trixie-> That's totally grody. 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Nevertheless, you've done well! 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Next, it's BRANDON. 16:38 <+Brandon|> Alright! 16:38 <+Trixie-> Thanks a lot, loser! :@ 16:38 <@Ryan13> :D 16:38 <@Samantha|> *sneaks backstage* 16:38 * Brandon| puts the bear on the walkway, as it walks out. 16:38 <+Brandon|> May I present to you... Brandon, Jr! ^_^ 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Awwwwwwwwwww! 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> And fashionable, too. :D 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: :3 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *purrs* 16:39 <+Brandon|> Brandon, Jr. can be seen wearing the finest garments... brown slacks, a slick, black, tie... and a chocolate brown suit jacket. :3 16:39 * Samantha| pulls a cord, dropping a light on the bear. 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Niiice! 16:39 <+Brandon|> He's sleek, he's slim, and... best of all-- 16:39 <+Brandon|> O_O 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *ROARS* 16:39 <+Brandon|> BRANDON, JR!!! 16:39 <+Brandon|> NO!!! 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *JUMPS OFFSTAGE AND ATTACKS CHRIS* 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> O_O 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! 16:39 <@Ethan|> :o 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *JUMPS ON ETHAN* 16:40 <@Ethan|> AHHH! 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *RIPS OFF TRIXIE'S TOP* 16:40 * Trixie- looks down. 16:40 <+Trixie-> Oh. 16:40 <@Ryan13> :o 16:40 <+Brandon|> Wait, no!!! 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *CHASES AFTER RYAN* 16:40 <@Ryan13> Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! 16:40 * Brandon| chases bear. 16:40 <+Brandon|> Stop!!! 16:40 <@Samantha|> *observing the carnage* Whoops. :| 16:40 * Ethan| glances over at Trixie and whistles awkwardly. 16:40 * Brandon| catches Brandon, Jr. 16:40 <+Brandon|> Brandon, Jr.!!! 16:40 * Trixie- glares at Ethan. 16:40 <+Trixie-> >.> 16:40 <+Brandon|> No!! D: 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: :'( 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *cuddles with Brandon* 16:41 <+Brandon|> That's not like you! :c 16:41 <+Brandon|> Awwww. :3 16:41 <+Brandon|> I... 16:41 * Ryan13 walks back, bruised and torn up. 16:41 <@Ryan13> Gee. 16:41 <@Ryan13> Well, hasn't THIS been fun. 16:41 <@Samantha|> :-/ 16:41 <+Brandon|> Chris... are you okay? *looks at Chris* 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> *stands up, twitching* 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhhh... :| 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> I... 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. :| 16:41 * ChrisMcLean clears throat. 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Well! 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Despite that little... 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Ehhh... :s 16:42 <+Brandon|> I apologize. :c 16:42 <+Brandon|> That really isn't like Brandon, Jr. :c 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's just call it an accident, which I'm SURE it was, Brandon. >.> 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Your costume still rocked. 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> However! 16:42 <+Brandon|> :) 16:42 <+Brandon|> :| 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Due to the fact that it ended up injuring several campers, you can't really win invincibility. 16:42 <+Brandon|> What?! 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> And since Ethan and Samantha's costume sucked... 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> That really only leaves TRIXIE AND RYAN! 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Who, today... 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Are the winners of INVINCIBILITY!!! 16:42 <@Ryan13> Yes! 16:42 <+Trixie-> :-O 16:42 <+Trixie-> Eeeeeeeeeee! 16:42 <@Samantha|> -_- 16:43 <@Samantha|> Way to go, Brandon! :@ 16:43 <@Samantha|> Your stupid pet bear screwed everything up. >.> 16:43 <@Ethan|> :s 16:43 <@Ethan|> Yeah! 16:43 <+Brandon|> What?! 16:43 <@Ethan|> Not cool, Brand-o! 16:43 <@Samantha|> It could have killed us! 16:43 <+Brandon|> You're... you're blaming me... 16:43 <@Samantha|> You're SO gone. >.> *walks off* 16:43 * Ethan| walks off. 16:43 <+Brandon|> Not in this life! *walks off as well* 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, campers, Trixie and Ryan won invincibility and therefore immune from any votes cast against them. 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan, Samantha, and Brandon can still be voted against. 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> So take your pick! 16:45 <@Samantha|> (conf) I think it's pretty obvious who's going home. Spoiler alert: It's not me. Spoiler spoiler alert: It's Brandon. 16:46 <@Ryan13> (conf) The only upside to winning invincibility is that I now can't vote for Trixie. So, I guess I'm voting for Samantha. Obviously. Who ELSE is there to choose? 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Votes have been cast. 16:48 <@Ethan|> :s 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Since it's the final five, you guys have been through a lot together and I'm sure you've all built up a lot of trust for one another. 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> So, in order to break that trust, let's reveal the votes. xD 16:48 <@Ethan|> :o 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> *TV screen pops down* 16:48 <+Trixie-> *gulp* 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Samantha voted for... Brandon! 16:49 <+Brandon|> Of course.... *eyes Samantha* 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon voted for... Samantha! 16:49 * Ryan13 grimaces. 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan voted for... Samantha! 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Trixie voted for... Brandon! 16:49 <+Trixie-> Eheh. 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> And the final vote of the evening goes to... 16:49 <@Ethan|> :-/ 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> .................... 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ............... 16:49 <+Brandon|> No way. 16:49 <+Brandon|> Not again. 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> BRANDON. 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> You're gone, sorry! 16:49 <@Ethan|> Sorry, Brand-o. 16:49 <@Samantha|> See ya, BLANDon! :D 16:50 <+Brandon|> *sighs* Well, that's fine... *stands up* 16:50 <+Brandon|> I guess I deserved that... 16:51 <+Brandon|> Brandon, Jr. did cause a lot of... mischief. *begins to walk away* Good luck to the rest of you. 16:51 <@Ryan13> Bye, Brandon. 16:51 * Ethan| waves. 16:51 <@Samantha|> See ya. >.> 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> -- FLUSH OF SHAME -- 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Brandon, looks like it's your last day on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains. 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to take the Toxic Flush of Shame... any final words? 16:52 <+Brandon|> I understand. 16:52 <+Brandon|> Yes, actually. 16:52 <+Brandon|> Ryan... only because I don't feel as if the others deserve it, know that I am rooting for you. 16:52 <+Brandon|> So, best of luck. >.> 16:53 <@Ryan13> REALLY?! 16:53 <+Trixie-> Ew. 16:53 * Ryan13 pushes Trixie off the dock. 16:53 <@Ryan13> Whoops. :D 16:53 <+Brandon|> Okay, I'm ready. 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon, before you go. 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> We have someone that would like to come with you. 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *runs over to Brandon and jumps into his arms* 16:53 <+Brandon|> :o 16:54 <+Brandon|> Brandon, Jr. !!! ^^ 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, enough cheese, let's get the flushing going. :@ 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> *flushes* 16:54 <+Brandon|> I-- 16:54 <+Brandon|> NooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, our FINAL FOUR. 16:54 * Trixie- surfaces and glares at Ryan. 16:54 <+Trixie-> :@ 16:54 <@Ryan13> ;) 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Mean and manipulative insult queen, SAMANTHA!! 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Dramatic ex-villain with a craving for money, RYAN!! 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Flirty, foul-mouthed fashionista, TRIXIE!! 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> And... everyone's favorite wannabe lover boy, ETHAN!! 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will win the million dollars? And which side will win? 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> The Heroes or The Villains? 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here, this channel ON... 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL! 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> HEROES VS. VILLAINS!! 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- B B B